historyofassassinscreedfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
12th Century 1189 *Third Crusade starts as the European leaders try to reclaim the Holy Land. 1191 *Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and brothers Malik and Kadar Al-Sayf are sent by Grand Master of the Assassins Order, Al Mualim to retrieve the second Apple of Eden from a vault within the Solomon's Temple in Jerusalem. Altaïr confronts Robert de Sable inside the vault, which results in the death of Kadar and Malik suffering serious injuries. Malik returns the Apple to Masyaf despite his injuries. *The Templars follow Altaïr and Malik back to Masyaf, who lay seige on the town. Altaïr routed them by making several logs fall on the army, Robert de Sable and his remaining army flee. *Altaïr is punished for breaking all three rules of The Creed, he was demoted to the rank of novice. Al Mualim sends him on a quest to assissante nine templars across the Holy Land, who fought on both sides of the Crusade, Crusaders and Saracens to restore his honour and rank. *Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad quests through the Holy Land to slay the nine templars, Tamir, Garnier de Naplouse, Talal, Abu'l Nuqoud, William of Montferrat, Majd Addin, Sibrand and Jubair al Hakim. *The Templar Maria Thorpe acts as a decoy for Robert de Sable. Altaïr is fooled by the plan and spared her life once he revealed her idenity. de Sable has united King Richard I of England and Sultan Saladin against the Assassins. de Sable is killed by Altaïr during the Battle of Arsuf. *Al Mualim betrays the Assassin Order and uses the Apple of Eden to brain wash the Assassins and civilians in Masyaf to follow his command. Altaïr confronts his mentor while Malik distracts the Assassins, Altaïr kills Al Mualim and burns his body, to make sure he doesn't resurrecting from death. Altaïr then hides the Apple in his mentor's study. *Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad becomes Mentor to the Levantine Assassins after winning over their hearts. 1195 *Darim Ibn-La'Ahad is born to Altaïr and Maria Thorpe. 13th Century 1257 *The Venation explorer Niccolò and Maffeo Polo travel to Masyaf as resquested by Altaïr and Darim Ibn-La'Ahad. *Niccolò and Maffeo Polo leave Maysaf with Altaïr's Codex and the Masyaf Keys. *Altaïr locks himself in his libary with the second Apple of Eden and imprints a sixth memory seal. 1296 *Assassin Dante Alighieri takes on Domenico Auditore as his apprentice. 14th Century 1321 *Dante Alighieri was killed by Templars and Domenico Auditore is given the Codex by Marco Polo to take to Spain following the discovery of the continuted excitence of the templars. *Domencio's ship is ambushed by Templars and he returns to Venice under the name of Auditore. 1324 *Marco Polo and Domenico's father are killed by Templars *Domencio buys and renavates Monteriggioni in Tuscany, Italy where he renavated a Villa calling it Villa Auditore . 15th Century 1454 *Assassin and Great-Grandson of Domenico, Giovannia Auditore da Firenze, moves to Florence to work for the Medici Bank. Leaving his brother Mario Auditore in charge of Monteriggioni, who made further renovations due to the ongoing attacks of the City. 1476 *Giovannia Auditore da Firenze and sons, Federico and Petruccio are arrested on false accusations of treason against Florence. Ulberto Alberti and Rodrigo Borgia, two templars order the execution at Palazzo della Signoria *Ulberto Alberti is assassinated by the son of Giovannia, Ezio, who his father's mantle of the assassin. *Ezio took his mother, Maria and sister, Claudia to Monteriggioni to rejoin his uncle, Mario, who is now the Master Assassian in Italy. Ezio continues his fathers work to take revenage on those responsible for his father and brother's death. *Ezio began collecting Altaïr's codex pages scattered across Italy and decoded them with the help of Leonardo da Vinci. 1477 *Mario Autidore and his band of mercenaries led an attack on the Pazzi family in San Gimignano in Tuscany. Ezio, later joins them and assassinates Vieri de' Pazzi. 1478 *The Pazzi family start the Pazzi Conspiracy, under command of the Templars, which results in the death Giuliano de' Medici. The Pazzi's main target Lorenzo de' Medici, was saved by Ezio. *Francesco de' Pazzi, the main orchestrator of the Pazzi Conspiracy, was assassinated by Ezio. *Another Pazzi Conspirator, Antonio Maffei, is assassinated by Ezio in the center of San Gimingnano. 1479 *Stefano da Bagnone, a monk who also conspired in the Pazzi Conspiracy, is assassinated by Ezio. *Another two conspirators, Bernardo Baroncelli and Francesco Salviati are assassinated by Ezio in San Gimignano. 1480 *Another Pazzi family member, Jacopo de' Pazzi, is killed by Ezio after being injured by Rodrigo Borgia and Emilio Barbarigo *Lorenzo de' Medici and Ezio move to Venice to continue their work against the Templars. 1485 *With the help of the Venetian Thieves Guild, Ezio infiltrated Palazzo della Seta and assissanted Emilio Barbarigo. *The Templars planned to assassinate Doge Giovanni Mocenigo of Venice by poisoning him. This was entrusted to Carlo Grimaldi, who was successive after a failed attempt to stop the plan by Ezio but Carlo is killed. 1486 *Templar, Marco Barbarigo becomes the new Doge of Vencie but refuses to make public appearance because of fear he may be assassinated. Marco is shot in a private party by Ezio. *Bartolomeo d'Alviano, an Assassin is captured by Silvo Barbarigo until freed by Ezio. *Silvo Barbarigo and Dante Moro are assassinated by Ezio with the help of Bartolomeo and his mercenaries. *The Templars travel to Cyprus to uncover a Piece of Eden. 1488 *The Templars return to Italy with a Piece of Eden. *Ezio kills and disguises himself as the messenger carrying the Piece of Eden and infiltrates a meeting with Rodrigo Borgia. The two men faced, with Ezio later joined by other Italian Assassins. *Ezio travels to Forlì alongside Niccolò Machiavelli, an Assassin and diplomat to put the Apple of Eden in the hands of Caterina Sforza. *Forlì is attacked by the brothers, Checco and Ludovico Orsi, who were employed by Rodrigo Borgia. The City was seized until Ezio, Caterina and Niccolò regained it, both the brothers were assassinated. *Whilst chasing and killing Checco, Ezio was stabbed in the chest and wounded. As a result, he passed and a Florentine monk, Girolamo Savonarola took the apple. 1491 *The Templars prolonged the war between the Spanish and the Muslim Moors so that Queen Isabella I of Castile was prevented from giving Christoffa Coromba funding to complete the planned voyage of the New World. *Rodrigo Borgia offered Coromba finance for his voyage to lure him to Venice, the Assassins were suspicious of Borgia's movements so tasked Ezio to protect Coromba, who he rescued from the Templar trap. 1492 *Grand Master of the Templar Order, Rodrigo Borgia becomes Pope naming himself, Pop Alexander VI. 1494 *Girolamo Savonarola uses the Apple of Eden to become leader of Florence and exile Piero de' Medici. *Ezio saved Marcello Savonarola and traveled to Venice to find his cousin, Girolamo. 1497 *Ezio and Niccolò begin to fight Girolamo and his fight to rid of his corrupt rule of Florence and reacquire the Apple of Eden. Ezio assassinated nine of Girolamo's lieutenants and the Florentines were rallied in revolt. *Cesare Borgia, the illegitimate son of Rodrigo, had his brother Juan Borgia killed so that he could take control of the Papal Armies. 1498 *Girolamo Savonarola was taken captive by an angry mob and burned at the stake. Ezio assassinated him before the flames could reach him, sparing him a painful death. 1499 *A group of Assassins including Mario Auditore, Niccolò Machiavelli, Bartolomeo d'Alviano, Antonio de Magianis, La Volpe, Paola and Sister Teodora traveled to Rome with Ezio to distract the Borgia guards so that Ezio could infiltrate the Basilica di San Pietro. Ezio confronted Pope Alexander VI and fight broke out where they both used their pieces of Eden. Whilst the Pope was trying to gain access to the vault, Ezio confronted him again and overpowered him. Ezio then gained access to the Vault and received a strange message. Ezio and the Assassins escaped Rome leaving Rodrigo alive. 16th Century 1500 *January 2 - Cesare Borgia besieged the town of Monteriggioni to attack the Autidores for their actions in Rome. The Borgias destroyed the town captured Caterina Sforza and executed Mario Autidore. The town was soon abandoned. *Niccolò Machiavelli became the leader of the Assassin Order and relocated the headquarters to Rome. Ezio soon joined him and they strengthened their position in the city. 1501 *Ezio infiltrated the Castel Sant'Angelo attempting to assassinated Rodrigo and Cesare Borgia, later to discover they weren't there. He then rescued Caterina and took Lucrezia Borgia captive. *Agostino Barbarigo, an ally to the Assassins is assassinated by Assassins for making dealings with the Borgias. *Ezio destroyed all four of Leonardo da Vinci's military creations upon his da Vinci's request. 1503 *Ezio crippled the Borgia's finance by rescuing a Roman debtor indebted to Cesare, Egidio Troche and with his help creating a plan to deliver the money and assassinate the banker, which they succeeded in *Bartomoleo's wife Pantasilea Baglioni is captured by French soldiers under the command of Octavian de Valois. Ezio helped Bartomoleo rescue his wife and assassinated de Valois. *Ezio thwarted a Templar plan to kill Lucrezia's lover Pietro Rossi, who was playing Jesus at the Colosseum. Where he took out Cesare's personal assassin, Micheletto Corella but spared him. Ezio then rescued Pietro who had been poisoned. *Claudia Autidore da Firenze is inducted into the Assassin Order and Ezio is promoted to mentor of the Italian Assassins. *Rodrigo Borgia is killed by his son, Cesare after a failed attempt to posion Cesare. Ezio then retrieves the Apple of Eden before Cesare could reach it. *Ezio eliminates many of Cesare's forces by the use of the Apple of Eden and Cesare is arrested by Pope Julius II on grounds of murder, betrayal and incest. 1504 *Cesare escaped imprisonment and tries to flee to Rome, where he his chased by Ezio and is recaptured and imprisoned in Castillo de la Mota in Valencia. *Claudia Autidore is captured by Borgia die-hards and Ezio, Niccolò Machiavelli rescue her after killing a Templar spy, Bruno. As a result of her attack, Claudia retires as the Madam of the Rosa and Rosa takes over. 1506 *Ezio Auditore locked his Apple of Eden away in the Colosseum Vault underneath the Santa Maria Aracoeli. 1507 *March - Cesare's Navaresse army attack Viana in the Siege of Viana. Cesare is assassinated by Ezio atop the walls of Viana Castle. 1510 *During the winter, Ezio leaves for Maysaf to find the library of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, after finding out about its existence from a lost letter of his late father found a year earlier. 1511 *Ezio arrived in Maysaf and was attacked by Byzantine Templars, he assassinates their leader to retrieve Marco Polo's journal. He finds out the location of the Maysaf Keys and sets of for Constantinople. *Ezio arrived in Constantinople where he met Prince Suleiman I and Yusuf Tazim, the leader of the Ottoman Assassins. *An Italian book shop owner in the city, Sofia Sartor, helped Ezio decipher the locations of the Maysaf keys. *Ezio, Yusuf and several other Assassins infiltrated a part of Prince Suleiman and killed several Templar spies. This resulted in the Prince's alliance with the Assassins. *The Janissary captain, Tarik Barleti, is assassinated by Ezio following the discovery he was in league with the Templars. The Janissary raised the Great Chain across the Golden Horn so that Ezio couldn't leave the city. Ezio destroyed the Great Chain with the help of the other Assassins and started making his way to Cappadocia on the boat of Piri Reis, a fellow Assassin. 1512 *In March, Ezio and Reis arrived in Cappadocia and entered the hidden city of Derinkuyu, where the Byzantine army was hiding. Ezio destroyed the ammunition stores, killed the Turkman renegade, Shahkulu and Manuel Palaiologos. He was then captured by Prince Ahmet, who confirmed he was in league with the Templars and would hunt down Sofia Sator if Ezio didn't hand over the Maysaf keys. *The Byzantines attacked the Sator's bookshop and Yusuf was killed in the process and Sofia captured. *Ezio lead an attack on the Harbor of Theodosius, where Prince Ahmet was hiding. Ezio was forced to spare Ahmet's live for that of Sofia Sator and reached an agreement to trade the keys for her. *During Yusuf Tazim's funeral, Ezio promoted Master Assassin Dogan to the Leader of the Ottoman Assassins. *Ezio and Ahmet met upon the wall leading to the Galata Tower, they completed their agreement for Ezio to find out Sofia was really Azize in disguise and she was being hung nearby. Ezio rescued Sofia by cutting the noose. *Ahmet and his army left for Maysaf to unlock the libary, they were followed by Ezio and Sator, who took out the majority of them on the way. After getting knocked off the carriage, Ezio was joined by Ahmet's brother Selim I, who killed his brother by chucking him off a cliff. Selim was just named Sultan and told Ezio never to return to Constantinople. *Ezio and Sofia arrived in Maysaf, where Ezio opened the libary of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. He discovered Altaïr, sitting in a chair holding a sixth memory seal and he found Altaïr's Apple of Eden, which he decided to leave there. *After completing unfinished business in Constantinople under the supervision of Price Suleiman. Ezio and his new finance Sofia Sator returned to Italy and married in Santa Maria Gloriosa dei Frari, Venice. 18th Century 1755 *9 July - Edward Braddock is assassinated by Haytham Kenway during the Braddock Expedition. *Future Assassin Ratonhnhaké:ton is born. 1768 *Ratonhnhaké:ton starts training with Master Assassin Achilles Davenport. 1770 *5 March - British Redcoats shot into a civilian crowd killing 5 people. Connor failed to stop the gunman from committing the crime. 1773 *Connor Kenway is inducted into the Assassin Order by Achilles Davenport. *16 December - Assassins Connor, Samuel Adams, Paul Revere and Stephane Chapheau destroyed three ships of tea, better known as Boston Tea Party as a result of this the Tea Act was passed in the same year. 1775 * The American Revolutionary War broke out between the Continental Army of America led by George Washington and the British Army. *18-19 April - Paul Revere's Ride, Revere warned the countryside that British Regulars were on the march, with the help of Connor, Revere warned Adams and Hancock that the British were going to arrest them. *19 April - Battles of Lexington and Concord occured, with the help of John Hancock and Samuel Adams, Assassin Connor defeated the British regulars *17 June - The Battle of Bunker Hill took place and John Patcairn is assassinated by Connor Kenway by orders of Israel Putname. 1776 *4 July - United States becomes independent upon the signing of the United States Declaration of Independence. *21 September - The Great Fire of New York 1778 *28 June - Connor helped repel the British army before Charles Lee could attack them with the Contential Army at the Battle of Monmouth. Lee was soon discharged by Washington. 1781 *5-13 September - Connor help Admiral De Grasse hold off British fleets who were attempting to occupy Chesapeake Bay. *Achilles Davenport is found dead in his chair by Connor. *The American Revolution is won by the Contential Army and the United States of America is formed. 1783 *25 November - The last of the British troops leave America, better known as Evacuation Day (New York).